


Angsty Tubbo/Ranboo/Micheal one-shots

by Viridi_MOC



Category: DSMP - Fandom, DreamSMP
Genre: Cant have a found family without angsty scenes AMIRITE CHAT, Yelling, lots in the first one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridi_MOC/pseuds/Viridi_MOC
Summary: Cant have a familial relationship without angst amirite chat :D
Kudos: 17





	Angsty Tubbo/Ranboo/Micheal one-shots

He just wanted to visit Michael- that was all he wanted to do that day. Visit him, maybe stock up a bit so Foolish could have more supplies. He didn’t expect today to be caught off guard, pinned against a wall, with a netherite sword to his throat instead. 

He was shaking, and slowly looked up at Technoblade.

“T- Techno what are you-“

“Ranboo.” He gulped, distressed vwooping noises escaping from him. Oh no. oh god no no no no.

“I heard you are married to Tubbo?” His voice was soft, kind almost. But his eyes held nothing but anger- blood red anger that said you fucked up better than could ever be put into words.

“I- um- it’s not what it- looks like-“

“THAT'S A BETRAYAL, RANBOO! YOU KNOW HOW THE GOVERNMENT STANDS AGAINST WHAT THE SYNDICATE STANDS FOR-“

“IT’S NOT A GOVERNMENT, TECHNO; IT'S JUST A COLONY AND YOU KNOW THIS-“ He didn’t mean to raise his voice in response, but he could barely breathe, and tears were streaming down his face like a river. He could hear the hissing of them rolling down his cheeks. Not to mention, this was constant direct eye contact.

“I KNOW HE IS LYING, RANBOO- HES LIED BEFORE AND HE’LL DO IT AGAIN- JUST LEAVE AND I’LL LEAVE YOU BE!”

_ “ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE, TECHNO!”  _ His voice raised an octave higher and Technos ears flicked back. 

“What do you  _ mean  _ it’s not th-“

“I have a duty to protect somebody and I am  _ NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET IN BETWEEN THAT” _

“What in HELL WOULD YOU NEED TO PRO-“

“Need- to-“

“...”

“Dad?” A small voice came from the hallway and there stood a small baby zombie piglin, with a small Periwinkle blanket trailing behind him. He has tears trailing down his face, and he was shaking just a bit.

“I heard yellin’...”

The pignlin eyes widened and his face fell. He looked, wide-eyed, at the Enderman hybrid he had in his hands.

“Now, Techno, I request you  _ unhand me in front of my son.” _


End file.
